


Boys Can Do Makeup, Too

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, gouenji has to be the best onnie chan out there, yuuka is lulled in by peer pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 3:Siblings/ Unexpected FriendshipsYuuka had finally mustered up to courage to look at her brother in the eye, "Can you teach me how to do make-up?"
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya & Gouenji Yuuka
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Boys Can Do Makeup, Too

"Onnie-chan?" The little lady in braided pigtails stumbled into the gallery where her brother was finishing up with the dishes. Gouenji hummed in response and looked to his left and saw Yuuka sheepishly swaying with her hands behind her back, her right feet drawing circles on the ground. He turned off the tap and wiped his hands on his apron. "Something the matter, Yuuka-chan?" The usual talkative child was fumbling over her words and played with her fingers. 

Gouenji noticed the sudden change in behavior and walked towards her, squatting down to her height and patted her on the head. She looked up at him with a pout, " I know you're not a girl, but.." Gouenji smiled a little, encouraging her to take her time. "Yes?" 

Yuuka took a deep breath and tucked herself into Shuuya's arms. "Fan yew teets me how todo mikap," She muffled into his chest. Gouenji gently pulled her back to see that she was blushing. "What was that?" 

Yuuka had finally mustered up to courage to look at her brother in the eye, "Can you teach me how to do make-up?"

Gouenji could hear the record scratch in his head. Make-up? Yuuka misread his reaction and profused. "It's okay if you don't! It's just that my classmates came to school today looking very pretty, and they said that because we're girls, we should already know how to do make-up. I bet they learned that from their moms and sisters, but you're a boy... and I didn't know who to ask.." Yuuka trailed off.

Gouenji was feeling so many emotions. His baby sister... growing up. He saw himself hysterically sobbing in front of Yuuka. Wait, she's also feeling pressured by her peers. His overprotectiveness roared inside him. He saw himself hugging Yuuka and barking at anyone who passes by. "I bet they learned that from their moms and sisters..." The last part echoed in his brain.

"I'll be honest, Yuuka. I have no clue about make-up, but I'll learn it just for you." Yuuka clasped her hands together and gazed at her brother. She jumped into his arms again, repeatedly thanking him. As she was shaking her head and bouncing in his chest, Gouenji's smiling eyes slowly opened and stared at the walls because how is he going to pull this off? 

●●●

It was a Saturday, and Fuka-chan asked Gouenji if he could shop for groceries as she would clean the apartment and do the laundry while they were away. Taking the opportunity, Yuuka woke up early and excitedly readied herself for the day. She knelt beside her bed and looked under, fishing out for her tin box. The coins clanked as they hit the sides from the agitation. She opened the lid and counted her money. A knock on her bedroom door echoed.  
"Yuuka-chan? Are you ready? I have your shoes here!" Gouenji called. Running out of time, she dumped all the money into her pink coin purse. "Coming!" 

Fixing the back of his shoes, he heard quick footsteps approaching. Yuuka dropped the coin purse and hurriedly put her doll shoes on. "Hey, hey. What's the rush? You're putting that in the wrong foot." Gouenji knelt in front of Yuuka and motioned her to sit down. While fixing her shoes and putting the velcro straps on, he looked at the stuffed coin purse by her right hand. "That looks full. Got anything in mind?" Yuuka giggled. "You'll see."

Yuuka loved going out with her brother. She's excited to see and do so many things with him. Plus, she's hoping that they'll run into either of their friends. Yuuka loves surprises. On the journey to the supermarket, she remembers that one time where they bumped into one of Gouenji's friend who had pretty blue hair. He was by the hair product section of the store and was contemplating whether he should get the milk or honey shampoo. He ended up getting both. Laughing at the memory, Gouenji raised his eyebrows. Yuuka dismissed it by shaking her head and giggled.

●●●

"...tissue, detergent. Yeah, we got everything." Gouenji enumerated as he ticked off each item from the list. "Onnie-chan," Yuuka tugged the hem of Gouenji's shirt, diverting Gouenji's attention from the list. He hummed in response. Yuuka opened her purse and fished out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Gouenji. He scanned through it. "Can you help me look for those?" It was a list of different make-up items. Eyeshadow, contour, bronzer, highlights, lipstick, lip balm, lip tint, lip gloss? Why so many make-up for lips? He patted Yuuka's head and smiled, "Sure!" 

After a couple of minutes circling the isles, they finally found the make-up section by the toiletries. There were lipsticks in varieties of colors, liquids in different skin colors, something about 3-in-1 for mascaras. Gouenji did not understand make-up. Yuuka, on the other hand, out of curiosity, went for the free samples for a highlight palette and ran her finger against the product. "Onnie-chan!" She excitedly called out. Diverting his attention from the different shades of skin, she showed him her finger covered in simmering gold. "This is what the beauty vloggers do!"

She held out her left arm and wiped the product on her wrist. Yuuka gasped in amazement. She held out her wrist and showed it to Gouenji, who mirrored her enthusiasm with a beaming smile. He leaned against the handle of the cart and let Yuuka feed her excitement. 

Yuuka, then, proceeded to grab one of everything which led to Gouenji, and I quote, nervous sweat-drop. "Don't you think you're getting too much?" He asked, looking at Yuuka take three different flavors of lip balm. With an arm full of beauty products, she looked back at him. "They say you can never have too much!" She giggled. 

"Gouenji-san!" Both Gouenjis turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. She had a basket hanging on her arm and tucked back the white streak piece of her hair. "Oh! Yagami-san! Hello!" He bowed. "It's surprising to see you here by this section." Yagami jerked her head at the isle filled with color. Gouenji rubbed the back of his neck, and sheepishly laughed, "Yeah, I'm here with my little sister." Yuuka smiled and tried to wave with her right bicep. "She's trying to get into make-up and stuff." 

Yagami waved back. "Oh! That's adorable!" The midfielder approached the little lady and checked on what she picked. She hummed, tapping her chin. "You don't need all of that, baby girl." One by one, Yagami returned each product to where they were displayed. Yuuka's head tilted to the side with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, nee-san?" 

What was left was a red shade of lipstick, rose blush, and a mini eyeshadow compact resting in Yuuka's hands, the gold highlighter still shimmering on her right pointer finger. Yagami bent over and supported herself with her hands on her thighs. "You're still so young, baby! You don't need to put so much on that face." With the three products in her hand, Yuuka looked at the mirrors on the sides of the shelves. "But, those make-up artists on the internet put so much on their faces." Yagami giggled and patted her head. "It's because they're make-up artists. That's what they do. Putting on lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow is already putting on make-up. It's what you call a 'natural look'". 

Yuuka's eyes widen, the new information exciting her. She looked at her brother, who was smiling the whole time, thankful that Yagami arrived at the right moment. The midfielder stood up and picked a watermelon-flavored lip balm. "Putting on lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow shouldn't be hard. It's easy as one, two, three." Yuuka furiously nodded, tightening her grasp on the products. "One last thing, baby girl, make-up is for everyone, so don't be shy." Yagami winked at Gouenji, who blushed and looked away because he knew that comment was for him.

●●●

The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class. Gouenji stood up along with his classmates and politely said farewell to their instructor. He cleaned his desk and returned his books into his bag. The blond chuckled, remembering about Yuuka and her new look this morning.

"Onnie-chan! Do I look fabulous?" Gouenji adverted his attention from arranging his books to Yuuka, who was posing dramatically. She had a red lip, blue eyeshadow that reached to her eyebrows and too much blush that made her look like Pikachu. Stifling a laugh, he pulled out wet wipes from his backpack and pulled out one. He walked over to Yuuka and wiped off the eye and cheek make-up, "How about we just go with the red lip today? We still have a lot to work on." Yuuka nodded her head and gave him a toothy grin--- red lipstick on her front teeth.

"Hey, Gouenji-san!" A call snapped him from his flashback. He turned around and saw Haruna, Natsumi, and Aki with their hands behind their back. "A little birdie told me that you needed help with make-up?" Haruna giggled, as the three of them revealed the make-up pouches they were hiding. Which made Gouenji, and I quote, nervous sweat-drop.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this because i feel what yuuka feels?? im the only daughter so HAH anyways, i hope you guys like it!! and yes, makeup is for everyone. don't let anyone tell you that you can't wear this or that. strut you out there! <3


End file.
